Talk:Mothrakk
Of what element are Mothrakk's fireballs? Incendiary or explosive? :im gonna go with incendiary because explosive does not ignite (see: damage over time). Dr. Clayton Forrestor Spawn question Is Mothrakk simply a quest spawn or is he a worldspawn on playthrough 2.5 as well like Marley and Moe? -- 02:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Wulfen Mothrakk is a quest spawn V.A.T.S. addict 05:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) mothrakk returns in 2.5 Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 03:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapons I found the rocket launcher to be USELESS. Sniper FTW. I used the under the catch-a-ride strategy. V.A.T.S. addict 05:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Pfft, I used Sledges shotgun. Ion69 23:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 NEW strategy I have this strategy i use to kill mothrakk and was wonder if you could add it to the site basiclly what i do is before you light the torch , go to the spot where the arid badlands mission SCAVENGER :Combat rifle , and kill all the bandit at that location (make sure you kill everyone even at the top so they won,t get in your way ) after that go ahead and light the torch and go back to the spot you want to be at the top , he should be at your level so she will be easier to hit as long as you move around when every she attack you should be find i way able to kill him with all my char. even my soilder turret was able to hit him i think this is a very easy way to take him down Bloodwing646 05:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Strategies A lot of the strategies mention hiding under the Catch-A-Ride stations, but I find that strategy impossible to follow. No matter where I stand under the roof, I always take damage from the fireballs. Anybody else experiencing this, or amidoingitrite? :ur doing it rong ;0). I find center of shelter or center back avoids most if not all damage and allows shield recup. - dr f ::I tried that, didn't work. Also, congrats on working the iPad. 00:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::try next co-op then k? 00:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. Also, you can use GTalk on the iPad. 00:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Personally, I didn't find it a problem, explosive shotgun, was dead in about 4 shots. Eridian artifacts It might be good to note that killing moth can drop an artifact. I Just recieved a lvl 5 shock from it in PT2. If anyone can confirm this, and make sure im not losing it, we should put it in the article :D Willhelm 55 06:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I may be wrong, but I believe almost any enemy has a chance to drop artifacts. Some enemies, however, may have increased chances of dropping them. This is just speculation on my part, due to getting artifacts from almost anything (it seems). If we could figure out which enemies (guardians come to mind) have higher chances, that would be awesome. 09:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :You can get an artifact from mostly any BadAss enemy, as well as certain select uniques (Scar... ). Mothrakk is probably part of those uniques. I don't care much about artifacts, because a single run of Generally Hospital's The Pack Wereskag's along the Coastline is usually more than enough to have them all level 6 (which is sad actually, as you lose the thrill of finding them). Happypal 10:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Easy Tactic I killed Mothrakk with zero trouble at level 20, simply by driving in a runner. Equip it with the machine gun turret, then take out every other enemy in the area. Light the torches, then when it appears, use the auto-lock on (A button), then simply drive around the circle path with encloses the platform with the torches. Mothrakk will follow you around, but it's projectiles will not hit you. The machine gun will take it down in a matter of minutes, with pretty much zero effort. Drayn 01:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :^ i use this method too. 02:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I did the same thing, but used the rocket launcher, just driving around in circles holding the right mouse button down. Not all the rockets hit, but it didn't take many. --Azaram 13:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Son of Mothrakk wondering if "Son of Mothrakk" from Borderlands 2 should be mentioned somewhere on Mothrakks page. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 12:35, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Elemental resistance? so, infamous strategy guide states that Mothrakk is immune to fire, corrosive ans shock damage; I used different weapons on her and don't see any difference, how about you? MtMB (talk) 12:09, September 12, 2016 (UTC)